Kansai Love
by iamwho
Summary: Yes, this is the life of a faultless painted doll. A seductress of men. A masked temptress. This is the story of a Geisha. Shiznat. To my readers in my other fic. Sorry it took me a long time to return. I am a part-time student now.
1. Chapter 1

**Kansai Love**

Chapter 1

Kyoto. A place of great heritage, scrumptious food, pleasant and sophisticated people, hundred years old temples, exceptional landscapes and tradition. A place of grave secrets.

This is the story of a beautiful, elegant and sophisticated woman whose face as white as chalk, hands as light as porcelain, feet hidden under heavy wool, with lips and eyes as red as fresh blood. A story of a woman with a life so quiet and solitary that from childhood she was cut off from the world, barring all means of communication unless allowed to do so. A woman who lived life within the four walls of the oldest form of brothel in Japan. Whose life until death was planned by another unless she frees herself or someone can afford her.

Yes, this is the life of a faultless painted doll. A seductress of men. A masked temptress. This is the story of a Geisha.

Natsuki Kuga, a woman of great power and wealth, destined to rule over hectares of land in the region of Osaka had always wanted more out of her dull _ojou-sama _life.

She had dreamed of traveling the whole of Japan by herself ever since she was a child. To know people other than the maids and samurais that guarded her family's vast estate. Not that she hated everyone who was working for her family. In fact she had befriended some of their workers. Even just for once, She only wanted to get away from her cyclical life and to see for herself what life has to offer. A simple yet far fetched dream. That is, until this day.

"Kuga ojou-sama! Doko desu ka?" hollered a voluptuous young maid as she checked each and every room of the Kuga estate.

"Please! Please show yourself! The master is asking for your presence in the foyer! Kuga ojou-sama!"

With a grunt and a push behind the sakura tree located near the koi pond the sought after woman came out. "Mou.. mai-san! How many times must I tell you that I treat you as a friend! Please call me by my first name! Now, what is it that you want?!" though her raven haired mistress sounded annoyed and irritated the carrot haired woman knew that it is only the way her ojou-sama and childhood friend shows her affection.

"Gomen Natsuki-chan! It's just that I was told by your father to fetch you in order to discuss some important matters. You know how scary he could be." A grunt was heard after Mai's excuse. As the daughter of the wealthiest man in Osaka, Natsuki knew how her father demanded respect from everyone especially those under him.

"Fine! I'll meet him. Give me a couple of minutes and I will see him."

"But Natsuki-sama!" a glare was once again directed at the maid.

"I mean Natsuki-chan, please come with me now. I have been ordered to bring you there as soon as possible." the tone of nervousness in the maid's voice was obvious and because of the deep care Natsuki felt for her closest friend she agreed but not before deeply sighing.

"Fine. Lead the way Mai-san." _I wonder what father has in store for me once more? I hope it's not another of those omiais. I guess he still can't accept the fact that I still haven't found a boyfriend yet._

Natsuki's musings ended when her friend suddenly stopped and slowly opened the shoji door for her. With a deep bow coming from Mai beside the opened door Natsuki entered and sat opposite her father.

"I shall take my leave Kuga-sama, ojou-sama" with those last words the carrot haired woman closed the door and left.

A short silence filled the room until the older of the two spoke. "Natsuki. You know I have always been busy ever since your mother died three years ago and as a promise to her in her death bed I must support you in finding a mate for yourself." _I knew it! Another omiai! Please father! Can't you see I'm not ready yet?!_

The raven haired princess was so caught up on her own thoughts once again that he could not help but answer her father. "But father! I am not ready yet! I have plans and dreams yet to fulfill! I cannot settle yet!"

"Daughter. Please you are already 19! And you still have not experienced being in a relationship! Many men have asked me if they can have your hand in marriage! You are one of the most sought after bachelorettes in the Kansai region. Please at least attend an omiai. You always escape before a meeting."

"Father. Please I don't want too. I do not like omiais." _If only I could leave this place! i do not like the men my father pushes onto me. They only suck up to my father knowing we are the richest family in Osaka! I'm sure I better look for one myself if that's the case!_

Right then a brilliant idea struck Natsuki.

"Please Natsu-"

"Father." Satoshi Kuga stopped mid sentence not because of her daughter's rude interruption but because of the serious tone Natsuki was using.

Again silence filled the room only to be cut this time by young woman "Father. I have a proposition. One that can benefit both of us. However, you must respect my end decision whatever it takes or else I would not return to this household and take all my fortune with me. I am after all of legal age and can any time take my belongings whenever I want"

"What are you talking about daughter? I do not understand. However if your proposal is good then I will consider it."

After her father's declaration Natsuki could not help but smile. This was of course noticed by her father and the tense atmosphere became relaxed once again."Let me leave the house for 4 months so--"

"What?!" the elder Kuga was dumbfounded but sat down once again when her daughter asked him to listen to her first.

"Let me leave for 4 months so I can find someone for myself. If I could not find anyone then I will attend all the omiais you arrange for me."

"You have a good offer daughter but I will only agree if you allow this old man's request."

"And what is that father?" asked a joyful Natsuki. Though her voice remained nonchalant.

"You must let Tokiha san tag along with you. To keep eye on you."

"Fine. It's a deal then."

"It is daughter. It is. I trust you will stay pure until your wedding?" Natsuki's father knew that this type of joke is only one of many that can redden her daughter's cheeks.

"Fa-father!" a chuckle is was the only sound heard after the cry of the young woman.

One week later..

"Shizuru sama!" called out a young maiko.

"Hai. Arika san. What is it?" the brunette haired goddess chuckled on the years needed before the little girl can fully be promoted as a real geisha.

"Mamasan is waiting for you in the quarters. She said that you have a new client."

"Ara! It seems as if my day of peace and relaxation must again come to a delay. Very well, thank you Akira san. I shall go now. And just a simple advice do not shout so loud. Remember a geisha must be elegant in everything she does." A smile was directed at the smaller girl after that which Arika blush.

"Ha-hai! Shizuru sama. Hontoni Gomenasai desu." And with that Shizuru left.

"Natsuki! Are you sure that we should be here? This is market place! how can you find a guy that can suit you here?" exclaimed a very confused Mai.

"Mai. After nineteen years of the same old boring lifestyle do you really expect me to look for a guy I can be with on the first week_?" or for the rest of the 4 months. Haha! This is the only time I have for myself! To finally enjoy my freedom!_ "besides, who knows. Maybe I'll get to meet someone while going around the place." _as if that would happen._

A silly grin was plastered on Natsuki Kuga's face. She had plenty of monry to spend and four months to have a good time. She will surely make the most out of it.

Meanwhile….

"Good day, Mamasan. Akira told me that you have something to tell me."

An old woman smiled at the prime Geisha. "Hai Shizuru san. I need you to escort Mr. Wang to an official event later near the square. Afterwards you may leave him and come back here. He is waiting for you at the tea room."

"Very well, Mamasan. I will not let Mr. Wang wait for long. Goodbye."


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost dark and the number of people on the streets slowly increased as a party near the square was beginning to form. It was only one of the well-known fetivals in Kyoto.

Groups of men formed a triad and helped hold a huge, wooden torch while roaming the streets. It was the 22nd of October and the evening was slowly turning cold.

"Natsuki! Kochi! Kochi! Look! I never knew your decision to stay here can result into this! Haha!!"

"Hmpf! Well next time keep quiet and accept my decisions. In a crowd like this I can meet tons of people while both of us are having fun!" as Natsuki finished her arrogant statement her eyes showed a mischievous glint. _If you only knew that I didn't even think of meeting guys here. haha!_

Unfortunately, due to Mai getting caught up in the hustle and bustle of the Kurama-no-Himatsuri she wasn't able to see through Natsuki.

"Very well, ojoooouuu-ssssaaaammmaaaa!" teased a very gleeful and excited Mai. "If it is what you wish then I will not question your decision on which place/s to go from now on."

"Mai! Stop calling me ojou-sama!" an embarrassed and fuming Natsuki can be heard from thirty yards away and Mai could only laugh on how easy it was to tease her master's daughter.

After a while of helping via throwing water to some unstable heavy torches to decrease the increasing fire it held up, Natsuki and Mai decided to follow the crowd and see where the mass of people would lead them. It was not after thirty minutes when they reached a junction where different products where sold at every corner and a stage built up on the center.

"Natsuki! Mitte! Mitte! It looks like the night isn't over yet!" Natsuki followed the direction her friend was pointing at. It was a huge announcement board, which explained the different events of the day.

"It says here that early this morning thee was a parade too! But on the other side of town! Too bad we weren't able to see it! I told you we shouldn't be there!" the carrot haired woman was so caught up in her own happiness that she failed to see the crunched eyebrow and cute pout her comrade had produced.

"Mou! It wasn't my fault! I didn't know and if it was you we followed we might not even be here but still staying in Osaka!"

"Fine, fine, now let's go!" obviously, Mai was not listening to her friend. I wonder if treating Mai as an equal is beneficial for me afterall. _She rarely listens to my complaints about her! _

"Natsuki! Whatever you are thinking keep it to yourself!" of course, Mai didn't know what her friend was really thinking but a scrunched up face Natsuki is not suitable for the occasion. Natsuki on the other hand could only grunt.

As the two reached the center the Natsuki eagerly took hold of some seats center-front.

"Natsuki! Don't seat there! Seat here!" shouted a worried Mai which made Natsuki clueless and irritated.

"Why? I came here first and I wanted to sit in front!" Natsuki was so stubborn Mai was about to drag her personally away from the center-front when two people stood beside Natsuki.

"Good evening miss! Would it be not too pompous of me to ask you to vacate your seat now?" said a gentleman wearing a black tux. He looked Japanese but his accent gave him away. Obviously, he was a wealthy foreign businessman.

After hearing the man's words Natsuki could only look at the man straight in the eyes. Asking "why should I?" in the most obnoxious way she can. "I got here first."

"Natsuki.." it was Mai and she sounded worried more than ever.

"Shut up Mai! I won't get into trouble. I just want to know why." Natsuki was irritated. Why won't Mai back her up? Is it because the guy looked rich? Has Mai really forgotten who Natsuki was? Her family was the richest in Osaka! or maybe even in Kansai!

"Ara!" the new voice took everyone's attention. At first Natsuki could only look into the crimson eyes that bore into her luscious greens. It was a short staring contest. "Ara. I believe that there is no need for arguments then."

"I wasn't argu-" the brunette woman kept going with her sentence not minding the irritated Natsuki.

"Sorry, but that seat is reserved for us."

"What?! Who said so?!"

"uhm.. Kuga-sama.. it's written at the back of the seats. Mr. Wang and Ms. Fujino." Mai who wanted to get her friend away from trouble as soon as possible spoke in a very formal manner and asked an apology for her friend.

"I apologize for my master's behalf Mr. Wang, it is my fault that she had sat there. I merely wanted to give her the best view of the event and failed to realize sooner that the seats were already taken." Natsuki could not believe that her friend just did that. Mai had nothing to do with it. She wanted to tell otherwise but a sudden look from Mai after bowing told her to shut her mouth. Fortunately, the gentleman fell for it. When Mai and Natsuki where about to leave and take up other seats in front away from the two Natsuki could feel eyes staring at her but she didn't mind it. Suddenly, the man called out to them again.

"Excuse me. Ms. Kuga?" the two women stopped on their tracks what can the problem be now? Natsuki faced the man with her emotionless façade.

"Yes?"

"I just remembered your last name. I have worked with various rich families in Japan. You see I am a businessman and my company is a shipper of quality china. Do you know a woman named Saeko Kuga?" after hearing such words, Natsuki became more than interested to converse with the man.

"Of course, she is my mother."

"Ah, then I am right. You look like your mother. I believe we are not properly introduced. I am Mr. Wang, a childhood friend of your mother. I studied here in Japan during my collegiate years and that is when we met. Have you seen the old 7 feet gold carved dragon vase?"

"Yes. My mother and father used it as the main ornament in our living room."

"I am glad. I was the one who sold that to your parents."

The two wealthy individuals chatted for quite some time and when they ended. The Chinese gentleman asked Natsuki and Mai to seat beside him and his escort as they watched the kabuki play.

"How long have you been here Mr. Wang?" asked Natsuki out of curiousness during the play's interval.

"Ah! This is my second day." Natsuki was intrigued. She thought that the man had been in Japan for long. "If it is not uncouth, is she your lover?" Natsuki looked at the very intrigued Geisha. Instead of Mr. Wang answering the question however, the woman named Ms. Fujino answered it for him. "No Ms. Kuga, you may not have noticed yet but I am a geisha. I am no one's lover."

"Ah! But aren't geisha's strict when it comes to events like these? I thought the geisha's are only allowed to attend official meetings?" a chuckle was heard from the Mr. Wang. Shizuru was intrigued by this Ms. Kuga however, she knew that right now her priority was her client Mr. Wang.

"No Kuga-san." The use of formal Japanese instead of English increased the serene flow of conversation. "That was a very long time ago. Time has changed Kuga-san. Geisha's may go out from time to time even in like you say 'unofficial' occasions so long as they follow the basic rules of geishas. In this case, I only asked for Ms. Fujino's company, you know, being as old as I am it is lonely to watch such heartwarming plays such as these without anyone to talk too."

"Ah, yes, I understand." As Natsuki said those words the play began once again and they all watched the movie with awe.

When the night came to an end the two groups split and went their own way. One of each member thinking of the night's event, one intrigued, the other captivated.

Japanese Words: (just correct me if I'm wrong)

Kochi! Kochi! = here! here!

Kurama-no-Himatsuri - Fire Festival

Mitte! Mitte! = Look! Look!

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Well.. that's that.. Next update would be for next weekend. I have to study and work during weekdays after all. Hope you like it! And don't forget to leave reviews! (=


End file.
